


九梦：Little white lie

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 3





	九梦：Little white lie

随着换季过去，小孩子们的感冒几率也终于下降到往日水平线。感冒高峰期过后，小儿科总算迎来了些许平静。永梦成功熬过了那段时期，也令他可以在实习中拿到不错成绩。  
历经几个月的实习，他总算快迎来结束。虽然因战斗往返于CR和小儿科之间，好在CR也是重要的工作之一，所以在Poppi的帮助下，院长似乎会给他不错的实习评价。  
借着近日少见太平的日子，永梦不得不在此期间好好呆在小儿科的医务室内多接几个病例。  
今日一上午过去，来检查的都不是什么令人过于担心的大病，永梦不禁为孩子们松了口气。再有一个就可以去吃饭了，永梦储蓄好干劲，喊了句“请进后”便打开了电脑里的病例资料。

然而刚念到“九条”这个姓氏，他就已经料到似的停下声音。  
重重叹口气后，永梦故作无奈的摆头从转椅上换了个方向。果然对面就是笑眯眯望着他的九条贵利矢。  
对上视线后，永梦没吃惊也没紧张。反而本来要作出的不满与无奈的神色统统坚持不住，取而代之则露出了点憋不住的苦笑，“这次换成7岁吗？”  
“一年过去后难道不应该长一岁？”贵利矢相当自在的坐在椅子上，并倾身凑近实习医生。他说得理所当然，甚至扬了扬眉毛，“对吧，名人？”

在那些误会被揭开，并在战斗中合作后，他们俩的感情逐渐明了和坚固。直到在贵利矢以假病历拜访了几次永梦后，他们就这样神不知鬼不觉的交往起来。  
而这个交往一直维持在不高不低的温和水平线上，并不老腻在一起，但却在相处时又和平愉悦。永梦觉得这些大概都是托了贵利矢性格的福，加上他自己的性格，他们竟从未真正吵架过。  
两个人在上个月一起过完了圣诞，今年也过了新年。普通得让Poppi和飞彩差点以为永梦大脑不正常了，毕竟永梦和贵利矢的组合有着难以言喻的微妙。  
然而他们俩看似滑稽，却有彼此老带着微笑。所以经过一段日子后，现在Poppi他们已经对这两人之间的关系不多做评论，差不多就是奇怪的守望状态。

永梦动动手指把电脑里的资料关了，“你到底是怎么弄到这个的…不要总是弄假病例混进来啊！”  
“我想你了。”贵利矢抛了直球，虽然他总是如此对待永梦。  
“不要说这种奇怪的话，我还在工作啊。”永梦虽然感到脸部发烫，可他不能被牵着鼻子走。现在他还穿着白大褂坐在医院的椅子上，怎么就这样掉入对方的情话里？  
看着年轻医生有些别扭却不善于忍耐的害羞样子，法医露出了一丝满足的坏笑，“我没骗你，我真的想你了。”  
他当然没骗永梦，要不然他怎么会出现在这里呢？  
“也没说你骗我…”永梦因为对方这话而内疚起来，略微懊恼的挠挠头发。毕竟在感情方面对方自交往后就从未骗过他，贵利矢总是告诉他自己没有说假话，那是因为当初那段重伤留下来的疤痕。

就在他感到不安时，看透他心思的贵利矢只是毫不在意的拉住他的手。随后牵引的力度适中而谨慎，把他们彼此之间的距离缩短。  
随后贵利矢在永梦的唇上送了个吻。  
因为这个措不及防的吻，永梦一下子感觉心跳节奏变了。他强装冷静的小心喘口气，可是贵利矢瞬间又贴上来印了第二吻。  
这次比先前要轻柔，却也很快，把永梦的思维彻底搅乱。而第三个吻如落下雨滴似的不给他喘息的空间，细碎的摩擦过他的唇角。这次很浅，却带着留恋的味道。

贵利矢先直起身子拉开点两人的距离，并歪头欣赏对方不知所措的样子，无声咧嘴轻笑了几下。  
被挑逗了一番的永梦有些空白的盯着他，一时之间语塞。他快速也跟着直起身子，然而却没意识到自己根本没把手从对方手心里抽走。  
此时映在贵利矢视线中的他。嘴唇更红，脸颊也透出了晕染，显得可爱极了。  
定了定神后，永梦硬着头皮挤出一句话，“但是…但是你难道不用上班吗？跑来这里…”  
“我今天休假。”  
“不要骗我…你昨天和我说你今天很忙的！”永梦睁大眼睛，音调提高了一倍。  
因为对方这样子的反应，贵利矢顿时忍不住用空出来的那只手扶住额头好让自己发笑时能尽可能冷却。不过他还是越过手缝瞥着永梦的表情变化，“昨天是骗你的，要不然今天怎么给你惊喜？”

一看对方眼神，永梦就知道这话是真的。他顿时仰头大大的叹口气，自己又被耍了，“你真是…”  
瞧见对方被自己弄得彻底在这个医务室里失去了一个实习医生该有的样子，本来也看起来没什么法医样子的贵利矢心满意足的从椅子上起身，抬手揉了揉对方那头柔软的黑发，“哟，名人。不开心吗？”  
望向那双眯笑成月牙的秋日温度双瞳，永梦的胸口下也被渲染上同样的色彩和温度。  
他收敛起被对方逗得无奈的表情，最后将感情统统融入到一个开心的微笑里。  
“嗯，开心，”他诚恳的点了头。  
“看吧？一些谎言是善意，”心情温度攀升的贵利矢顿时咧嘴一笑，口吻也上扬挂上轻松。他最终又加劲狠狠在对方头上揉了几下，“我只是想让你开心而已。”  
随后他的手指又轻轻顺着永梦的发线往两边顺了顺，将被自己弄得有些乱的发丝梳理回原来方向。

然而抚摸并未离去，手就这样顺势滑入到了永梦头后，轻轻将恋人托起。  
贵利矢附身再度亲了亲年轻的实习生，并这次在那柔软的地带多停留了几秒。永梦不禁掉入这被柔和包裹的时间中，内心腾起的期待将他短暂不舍的拥抱住。  
这份小心翼翼才是九条贵利矢真正的力量。  
“但相信我，我对你的感情从不虚假。”结束告白后的贵利矢拍了拍永梦的肩便并离开了房间。  
插着兜的红色身影消失在关闭的白色门后，却让永梦有个预感。那就是今日下班离开这个房间时，他会看到那个人在门口等他。

One little white lie will not hurt anyone.


End file.
